


Whiteout

by hit_the_books



Series: Dreams from the Bunker's SPN Writing Challenge Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 11, Castiel and Netflix, Christmas, Dean Ships It, First Kiss, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas day. Sam takes a walk outside the Bunker to clear his head, unsure of what's been building between him and Castiel. Instead of answers, Sam becomes trapped in a blizzard until Castiel finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiteout

Big, heavy flakes of snow are coming in thick and fast. The horizon is whited out. The complete opposite of what the weatherman had said and what his weather app had said on his cell. Sam isn’t sure which way the Bunker is now. All he’d been trying to do was take a walk and burn off some of the rib roast Dean had done for Christmas lunch.

Burn off the food and try to figure out if he’d imagined the looks Castiel had been giving him or the way the angel’s hands had kept brushing his as the food had been passed around. Things had been getting interesting since Castiel had been introduced to watching Netflix in Sam’s room. _But is there something really there?_ Sam asks himself as he tries not to panic.

Each step Sam takes with his right foot sends pain shooting up from his ankle. He’d fallen down twice in the blizzard and the second time hadn’t been so great. It’s not broken, but the muscles are screaming at him to stop walking. Still, Sam can’t stop: he’ll freeze. He’s dressed warmly enough for the weather turning, but this snow is something else and he doubts he can stay out of shelter for much longer.

Smacking his gloved hands against the sleeves of his green, down filled jacket, Sam wonders if he’s got cell reception again. Pulling the cell out of his pocket, Sam presses the power button and peers at the screen over his thick blue scarf. There’s signal bars displaying. Finally! Sam shivers under his hood and knitted hat.

Clearly it had been a mistake to walk in the opposite direction of town and trust the weather reports. Heading towards the woods that surrounded the rear of the Bunker had seemed like such a good idea. _It would have been the perfect place to figure out Cas..._

Pulling his right glove off, Sam’s hand gives an involuntary spasm against the cold and then he dials Dean’s number. Keeping the cell on loud speaker, Sam awkwardly pulls his glove back on and waits for Dean to pick up.

“Sam, SAM?! Is that you?!”

Sam’s teeth chatter. “Y-yes. D-Dean. G-GPS on. A-ankle b-busted. B-blizzard.”

“Shit. Okay, man, I’ll get your coordinates and send Cas out,” Dean replies calmly, but even Sam can hear the hint of panic there. “Okay, I’ve got you, Cas is on his way shouldn’t be too long. Try to stay where you are? I’m gonna hang up, but keep your cell on.”

“O-okay.” _Fuck… He’s sending Cas._ Sam hangs up and puts his cell away. He understands why Dean is sending Castiel out. The angel may not be able to fly, but at least he won’t perish in the cold and his grace heightened senses would help find Sam easier than Dean could. _But… shit._

Stamping his good foot and shuffling the bad one, Sam slaps his arms and tries to keep warm, waiting for Cas. The sky's getting darker and Sam is obviously hoping Cas will find him before the sun sets and he’s surrounded by darkness instead of the blizzard’s clean white. _How do I talk to him about… What’s been happening? What if it’s all in my head?_ Burying his face in his scarf, Sam tries to remember if he’s ever experienced a whiteout quite like this before. The simple answer is he never has. For obvious reasons you’d avoid hunting in conditions like this.

 _And all I’d been trying to do was take a damn walk! And get the space I need_ , Sam grouches to himself and shifts on his spot. Putting too much weight on his bad ankle sends pain shooting through him again. Sam lets out several ragged breaths, trying not to pass out from the glass shards apparently grinding through his bones and tendons.

 _Gawd, I bet I’m like 50 feet from the damn front door_ , Sam bitterly thinks to himself. _At least I’m not tied to some chair_. But he can’t help feeling a little pathetic that he’s having to be saved by Cas and he still doesn’t know how to talk to him about whatever it is. The walk had failed on one of two aims. At least he was burning calories to try and stay warm.

Snow crunches underfoot to Sam’s left and finally Cas’s trenchcoat wearing figure appears out of the white.

“Sam?” Cas reaches him and the concerned look on the seraph’s face wipes away Sam’s train of thought.

“H-hey. Glad you found me,” Sam says through his scarf.

“Dean said you’ve injured your ankle?”

“Yep, r-right hurting pretty bad… W-would you, please?”

In reply, Castiel calmly pushes two fingers up under Sam’s hat and closes his eyes. A feeling that Sam can only conceive of as what it would be like to have mercury running right under his skin flutters through him and then the pain is gone. He also feels a touch warmer, but Sam’s not sure if that’s because Castiel is trying to stop him from falling into hypothermia... Or the way looking at Cas’s creased brow as he concentrates—snowflakes catching in his lashes, brows and hair—draws out slightly more than friendly thoughts from Sam. _Get it together, Winchester._

The angel withdraws his fingers and smiles warmly at Sam. “How is that?”

Sam puts pressure on his right ankle, shifting his weight to it. There’s no more pain. “I can walk on it. Thanks.” Sam puts a hand companionably on Cas’s right shoulder. “Think you can lead the way home?”

“Yes, it’s this way. Perhaps you should hold my hand, though. This blizzard is fierce and beyond what your human vision can penetrate.”

A shiver that’s not from the cold runs down Sam’s spine. “Right, of course. Hold hands.”

Sam reaches out his gloved left hand to Cas and the angel takes it in his right. There’s a reassuring squeeze from Cas that catches Sam off guard, shocking him so much that his first step sends him stumbling into his friend.

Castiel catches Sam in his strong arms and gazes at the younger Winchester. “Are you okay?”

Mutely, Sam nods and straightens himself up, supporting himself on Castiel.

The angel’s right hand continues to grip Sam’s. “The Bunker is this way.”  


***  


Sam had managed to wind up fifteen minutes from the front door. _Fifteen minutes._ Sam breathes a sigh of relief as he stumbles inside and closes the door against the blizzard still raging outside. The temperature difference is clear and Sam sheds his gloves, hat and scarf so that he doesn’t start sweating and catch a chill. But his jacket’s zipper won’t budge. Fingers appear beside Sam’s, glancing over his warming flesh and Sam swallows hard.

“Cas…” Sam goes to bat Castiel’s hands away.

“There.” The zipper shifts with Castiel’s coaxing. But the seraph doesn’t just stop with loosening the zipper and pulls it all the way down, hands coming to a rest beside Sam’s crotch.

“T-thanks, Cas.” Sam’s face is bright red.

Castiel looks up at Sam and gives him a smile that suggests anything but innocence. _He’s doing this on purpose. He’s…_

Lips are on Sam’s. Soft and warm. Cas smells of violets. Startled, Sam goes to move away and then Cas clamps his right hand down on the back of Sam’s neck. Castiel’s left hand rests on Sam’s right hip and pulls him close, the sense of power there clear and demanding. The younger Winchester sinks into the kiss, opening his mouth to the seraph’s. Weeks of lingering touches, unabashed looks and unsaid words are breathed into this kiss, Castiel and Sam’s tongues dancing over each other. _This is... perfect._

Sam breaks the kiss and stares into Castiel’s brilliantly blue eyes. The blizzard blows outside—forgotten.

Breathing shallow, Sam asks, “Cas… What are we—”

The seraph nips at Sam’s jaw. “I want to find out if we may have more than Netflix.” Castiel’s hands remain on Sam, anchoring him to the angel.

“Is… is that what you want?”

Castiel pulls Sam into another kiss. Sucking on Sam’s bottom lip, Castiel eases the hunter’s mouth open again and their tongues caress.

“Ahem.” Dean is behind them, standing on the walkway that leads to the rest of Bunker. “You two done?”

The kiss ends. _Fuck._

Sam glimpses the look Castiel chooses to greet Dean with. There’s mischief and confidence writ large upon the angel’s features. “Yes, I have brought your brother home safely.”

“So that’s what kids are calling it these days.” Dean shakes his head, smirking. “Well, if you’re done, I’ve got some hot chocolate with your names on it. So uh, yeah, see you in the kitchen.” Dean strolls off.

Turning to Cas, Sam frowns. “Dean just… what?”

The angel grins. “I asked Dean what I should do. He said that I should just go with what my heart was telling me. And my heart said I should kiss you. Hold you close. Be with you.”

“Oh.” _Of course Dean said to Cas that he should follow his heart._ Castiel nuzzles Sam and he relaxes into the contact, tension melting with the snow sliding from his boots and gloves.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [SPN Writing Challenge December Happy Holidays theme](http://spnwritingchallenge.tumblr.com/). My prompt was "Scarves/Gloves/Hats" and my partner was [peppermintmocas/leviathncas](http://deanjimmy.co.vu/).
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [Dreams from the Bunker.](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/)


End file.
